Noche de Castigo
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Edward se encuentra terminando un trabajo por mucha dificultad por los coqueteos de Bella, pero está dispuesto a desquitarse dandole a Bella un castigo que no olvidara, pero seguro la dejara con ganas de mas. Rating M por lenguaje y escenas fuertes.
1. Capítulo 01

***** Noche de Tortura *****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

*** Sumary ***

**Edward se encuentra terminando un trabajo por mucha dificultad por los coqueteos de Bella, pero está dispuesto a desquitarse dandole a Bella un castigo que no olvidara, pero seguro la dejara con ganas de mas. Rating M por lenguaje y escenas fuertes.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Pero ¿qué es lo que tiene ella hoy? Esta implacable, casi no deja que me concentre. En la oficina me encomendaron terminar un informe para dentro de unos dos días, aun así quería terminarlo hoy, pero como ella quería verme lo fui a terminar a su casa, y no sé que se propone, ha estado toda la mañana súper coqueta, y demasiado insinuosa, incluso estando su hermana dando vueltas por toda la casa.

- Y dime ¿como vas con esa tarea tuya? – preguntó Bella acercándose a mi.

- Pues bien, y aunque no me falta mucho, me ha costado terminarla gracias a alguien. – dije viéndola de forma acusatoria con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella fingió sorpresa y uso su voz mas inocente cuando me respondió

- Dime ¿te estoy molestando?

Pero su pose de niña buena, quedó arruinada cuando pasó su lengua por mi oreja y la mordió un poco, mientras su mano baja y pasa por sobre mi pantalón. Ya sin resistirme giro para besarla con fuerza. Pero luego de un segundo ella me detuvo.

- Tranquilo, que Alice está por ahí, compórtate.

- ¿Comportarme yo? ¿Y que hay de ti?

- ¿Y yo que hice? – de nuevo intentó usar su pose de niña buena, pero sin poder esconder una mirada picara, me apretó mi miembro por sobre el pantalón, a lo cual solo pude morderme los labios teniendo que disimular. Y menos mal, porque en ese momento Alice se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

- Edward será mejor que vayas terminando, pronto comeremos, y Bella ven para que me ayudes con la mesa. Trae unos platos.

- Claro Alice, ya voy. Creo que me necesitan – dijo antes de darme un suave beso en los labios e irse a la cocina.

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada, casi hipnotizado por su movimiento de cadera al caminar, era algo que me fascinaba.

Al estar ellas acomodando la mesa, pude terminar de hacer lo último del informe de trabajo, todo listo y ya con esto podré tener unos días de descanso. Guardé el documento, apagué la computadora y la puse a cargar un poco mientras comíamos, y justo a tiempo ya que estaban por llamarme, y estando así ni me imagino de que forma Bella me hubiese ido a buscar.

- Alice estás muy contenta, ¿algún motivo en especial? – le pregunté luego de sentarnos a comer y darme cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa en la cara que no se le borraba.

- ¡Pues claro que si! – dijo agrandando aun mas su sonrisa – Hoy Jasper y yo estamos de aniversario, otro año junto al hombre de mi vida.

Es cierto, Jasper me había comentado algo de eso la semana pasada, él y yo trabajamos en la misma división aunque en distintas oficinas, él es un gran amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo, fue la primera persona que conocí cuando llegue a la ciudad por simple motivos de trabajo, siempre me agrado su sinceridad, y poco después conocí a Alice siendo ellos tan unidos no era de extrañarse que yo también terminara simpatizando con ella, y aunque sabia que ella tenia una hermana jamás me había interesado conocerla, hasta que un día, en el cumpleaños de Jasper mientras lo celebrábamos en su casa llegaron ellas, y ahí fue que la vi. Jamás me considere una persona que crea en cursilerías, pero eso cambio ese día, cuando comprobé que si existe el amor a primera vista, solo bastó que la viera para saber que era la mujer para mi, y no se si ella sintió lo mismo, pero desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, desde que Alice nos presentó, no pudimos dejar de hablar, durante toda la noche, y de ahí en adelante mi vida cambio. Regresé al presente para darme cuenta que ahora era Bella la que estaba hablando.

- Y aunque creo que Jasper tiene algún plan, no a querido decir nada, el siempre con sus sorpresas.

- Si pero en parte es algo que me fascina de él. – dijo Alice con cara de enamorada. Luego de eso sonó su teléfono y de nuevo regreso su gran sonrisa – Y hablando de él debo contestar.

En el momento en que Alice salió del comedor, puedo sentir la mano de Bella sobre mi pierna, la cual comenzó a subir lentamente.

- Por fin un momento solos – dijo viéndome a los ojos.

En eso ella me besó con todas sus fuerzas, como si mi opinión no le importara, como si yo fuera suyo para hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso es algo que tampoco puedo negar. Hasta que su mano llega a mi entrepierna, y yo la por instinto le agarro la mano, pero no puedo ni quiero quitarla de ahí.

- Cálmate o Alice nos vera, y aunque no entiendo por qué no le has dicho que ya hemos dormido juntos no quiero que se entere de esta forma de lo que hemos hecho.

- Pues tu cálmate, que estas tenso, y creo que también algo duro. – Al decir esto se apartó de mi, para recoger los platos, no puedo creer que me tenga torturado de esa forma, le fascina tenerme en estas condiciones pero detesto que lo haga cuando no podamos hacer nada. En ese momento Alice regresó a la habitación.

- Y no es por nada par de tortolos pero debo separarlos, Edward debo arreglarme y seria raro estando tu aquí, no lo tomes a mal.

- Tranquila Alice no pasa nada, bueno entonces me voy. Nos vemos luego que pases un feliz aniversario.

- Gracias Edward, adiós – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te acompaño a la puerta. – dijo Bella.

- A veces te pasas conmigo, y con tu forma de torturarme, y ahora me voy sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Aunque de verdad me habría gustado poder pasar el día solos, tu y yo, para no tener que resistirnos a nada – dijo con una dulce sonrisa, para luego acercarse y darme un suave beso – hablamos mas tarde amor, te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida – dije antes de besarla nuevamente, para luego irme a mi casa.

En menos de media hora estoy en mi casa, vivimos bastante cerca aunque, es un hecho que vinimos a averiguar después de bastante hablar al tiempo de conocernos. Una vez dentro dejé mi maleta sobre la mesa y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa y a relajarme, pero algo me molestaba, y era ella, ya para ese momento no podía sacarla de mi mente, no se como pero me tenia completamente hechizado, no hacia mas que pensar en sus labios, en su cuerpo y en cuanto la deseo….

En ese momento suena mi celular y me doy cuentas que es un mensaje de texto, y para alebrestar las cosas, es de ella.

- "Hola, ¿que tal? Sabes olvidaste tu laptop con tu trabajo en mi casa, no se si te haga falta. BS."

Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo, y entre todo no revise si la había guardado con el resto de las cosas. Y bueno de verdad no es algo que me haga mucha falta en este momento, al fin y al cabo debía entregar ese informe para dentro de 2 días pero de todas formas es la escusa perfecta para poder verla de nuevo.

- "Hola, tiempo sin hablar jaja; si valla descuido, y creo que si me va a hacer falta. No se si podría pasarme a buscarlo. ¿Te parece? EC."

- "Bueno puede ser mas tarde, ya que ahorita Alice se esta arreglando, Jasper vendrá dentro de unas horas por ella, algo con respecto a su aniversario, sabes que Jasper se pasa de detallista. BS."

- "Si lo se, se canso de recordárnoslo esta mañana, pero no sabia que había planeado algo… umm osea ¿que estarás sola mas tarde? Y ¿no te preocupa estar sola conmigo en tu casa? EC."

- "La verdad un poco, pero no te confundas no es por ti, aunque esa pregunta tuya me parece extraña, ¿en que estas pensando? BS."

- "Pues quizás si se me ocurrió un par de cosas, ya que no te mentiré, no has salido de mi mente en todo el día. Pero dime ¿que es lo que te preocupa? EC."

- "¿Un par de cosas? Jumm y mas o menos ¿que clase de cosas se te pasaron por tu mente? BS."

- "Pues entre todo, no creo poder estar sin probar de tus labios, besarte, tomarte entre mis brazos, apretarte contra mi y sostener tu aliento con mi rostro, degustarte y, creo que eso es lo único que se me ocurre, o que planeo contarte por aquí. Pero no creas que se me olvidó, dime ¿que te preocupa? EC."

- "Ay rayos que malo eres, y eso es lo que me preocupa, yo. Que sé que si haces algo así, no voy a poder resistirme. BS."

- "¿Y vas a querer resistirte? Ya que se que yo no podré resistirme a ti. EC."

- "¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas? Si sabes que me encanta cuando me besas y me tomas con tus manos. BS."

- "No me estas ayudando, ya que estoy muriendo por tenerte, besar y morder tus labios, tu cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, poder degustarte y tomarte con mis manos con fuerza hasta que no puedan sujetarte mas. EC."

- "Edward no me provoques sin necesidad, ¿para qué me pones así? Haciendo que te desee desde ahorita. Y se que no debo preguntar, pero ¿por qué dices que hasta que tus manos no puedan sujetarme mas? ¿Acaso crees que se cansen de sujetarme? BS."

- "No que se cansen de sujetarte, si no que no resistan mas para recorrer tu cuerpo, subir y bajar por tu espalda, llegar mas abajo, palpar cada parte de ti, sujetarte de otras partes, mientras mi boca recorre tu cuello dejando a mi lengua degustarte, suavemente, desde la garganta, hasta tu barbilla. EC."

- "Sabia que no debía preguntar. Te pasas, ahora quiero que hagas eso, que me toques, que tus manos me toquen, ahorita no quiero solo pensarlo. No entiendo por qué me torturas así. BS."

- "¿Me criticas después de lo de temprano? pues yo estoy torturado por el recuerdo de tu cuerpo, así que es justo, además igual a mi, el deseo me esta abordando por completo, de pensar en tocarte, de que mis manos me ayuden a jugar con tu cuello mientas dejo que mi lengua pelee con la tuya, y que poco a poco mis manos bajen hasta llegar a tus senos. EC."

- "Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad? Tentándome y provocándome, haciendo que me caliente. BS."

- "Quizás si, y dime, ¿lo estoy logrando? No sea que con todo esto solo he provocado calentarme yo. EC."

- "Pues si, lo estas logrando, me tienes toda deseosa, caliente y queriendo que me toques, y teniendo que disimular todo debido a que Alice sigue dando vueltas por la casa. y saber que tu también estas caliente, y de pensar en que tu miembro se encuentra duro, no me ayuda. BS."

- "Pues menos mal que estoy solo, ya que si es verdad, disimular en estas condiciones, cuando mi pene se encuentra así como dices, solo por tu recuerdo, y de pensar en tu piel, pero solo queriendo ser tocado y apaciguado por ti. EC."

- "Pobre, bueno espero que Alice no lo haga esperar mucho tiempo mas para poder ayudarlo jajaja. BS."

- "¿Segura que lo dices solo por mi? O es por que no quieres esperar mas para tenerlo, degustarlo, calmar tu fuego que crece dentro de ti. EC."

- "Me gustaría poder llamarte pedante pero ya me conoces demasiado bien, como para que pueda mentirte y decirte que no quiero eso y mas, mucho mas. Pero por suerte, ya sea para ti o para mí, por lo que escuche Jasper ya viene a buscar a Alice así que creo que seria bueno si vienes bajando. BS."

- "Suerte para los dos creo, y bueno voy a tu casa en un momento, no debería tardar. EC."

- "Pues que bueno, pero recuerda que vienes es por tu laptop, nos vemos ahorita. BS"

Ya se me había olvidado por completo por que es que iba, o mejor dicho que escusa tenia para regresar a verla, ya que si antes el deseo era fuerte, ahora gracias a ese pequeño juego que inicie mis deseos por ella aumentaron tanto que no puedo resistirlo, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa que la imagen de su cuerpo ahora desnudo y deseoso de mi, de pensar en ella mordiéndose los labios que yo debería de estar mordiendo, y sin darme cuenta era yo quien se mordía el labio, y ahora que me alisté para ir a su casa, de solo pensarlo mi corazón late con una fuerza que juraría se podría ver a través de mi camisa, de igual forma en que mi respiración crece, casi jadeante, solo puedo pensar en nuestro encuentro.

Con cada paso que daba mas cerca de ella, me emocionaba más y más, pensar en tenerla, en poder tocar sus labios con los míos, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que sin darme cuenta apresuro el paso. Ya llegando a su casa, veo pasar a Jasper y Alice en el carro alejándose al final de la calle, y no creo que hallan podido verme, o por lo menos eso espero, ya que aunque bien saben de nuestra relación no creo que sepan que tan lejos hemos llegado, y de que tan lejos me dejare llegar esta vez, así que aunque tampoco es malo, lo prefiero así para evitar detalles incómodos.

Por fin llego a su casa. Al tocar el timbre Bella abre casi en un parpadeo, como si estuviese a la espera inmediata, ahí con su cabello oscuro y largo, y su hermosa piel, con esos labios rojos sangre los cuales muero por besar.

- De verdad que llegaste rápido, un poco antes y te encuentras con Alice y Jasper y eso si pudiese llegar a ser algo incomodo, pasa. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras mis ojos se perdían en ella, cuando entré ella cerró la puerta inmediatamente tras de mi.

- Mira, aquí en la sala esta tu laptop, aun conectada como la dejaste, déjame buscártela.

Casi instintivamente la bese aun sin siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar, no podía esperar otro segundo sin besarla. Pude sentir como se sorprendió cuando lo hice pero en un momento entendió que pasaba y me acompaño en el beso, mientras tomaba suavemente su rostro con mi mano, y poco a poco íbamos aumentando la intensidad. Lo que comenzó como un simple beso esta comenzando a tomar fuerza, hasta que pude sentir su lengua tocando mis labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo cual no pude resistir y deje que nuestras lenguas se encontraran mientras mis manos bajaban a su cintura para acercar mas nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

**Hola chicas.! **

**¿Cómo están? acá estoy con una nueva historia, esta constará solamente de 2 capítulos, realmente espero que les guste mucho, y que me dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció.**

**Ya estoy terminando el próximo capítulo de "Olvidar para Recordar", pronto lo subiré...**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy... Ahora si me despido, de verdad espero que les guste este nuevo two-shot.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besitos**

**Atte. Neska Cullen.**


	2. Capítulo 02

***** Noche de Tortura *****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

*** Sumary ***

**Edward se encuentra terminando un trabajo por mucha dificultad por los coqueteos de Bella, pero está dispuesto a desquitarse dandole a Bella un castigo que no olvidara, pero seguro la dejara con ganas de mas. Rating M por lenguaje y escenas fuertes.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Ya el beso estaba perdiendo inocencia mientras empezabamos a sentirse el deseo entre nosotros, ya no podía esperar mas, mientras ella pasaba su mano por mi cabello desarreglándolo y tirando de él, cosa que solo logra descontrolarme mas, hasta que de pronto siento su mano en mi pecho y me aleja un poco.

- Recuerda tu laptop – Mientras lo decía me veía con unos ojos llenos de picardía, sabiendo como me encuentro y haciéndolo solo para molestar.

- Vaya, que eres oportuna, ¿no crees?

- Pues viniste por ella, ¿no? No vaya a ser que se te vuelva a olvidar. Sígueme

Me tomaba de la mano para llevarme a su sala, ella delante de mí, caminando con un movimiento de cadera único, siempre decidiendo el ritmo a seguir de alguna manera, algo que siempre me ha vuelto loco, pero esta vez llego a molestarme, esta vez no creo que pueda seguirle el juego. Llegamos a la sala y me señala donde había dejado la laptop, mas hasta ese momento no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima, y ella lo sabía bastante bien, y disfrutando de verme deseoso, insiste.

- ¡Ves! Justo conectada como la dejaste.

- Si ya veo – en cuanto dije esto, la halé del brazo hacia mi y girando llegó a entre mis brazos, donde la besé con fuerza tomándola por detrás de su cabeza. Mientras ella ponía una mano entre nosotros pero sin siquiera hacer nada de fuerza.

- Pero ahí esta la laptop, ¡tómala!

- Sabes que lo que quiero tomar es otra cosa; deja de jugar conmigo, puedes decir lo que sea pero te conozco y conozco tu cuerpo, y puedo sentir como me desea.

Mientras hablaba ella se mordía el labio, y me miraba con una mirada fija mientras su respiración aumentaba. Hasta que casi como atacando la mano que había puesto para "separarnos" me tomó de la camisa y me acercó a ella para seguir besándonos.

Sin pensarlo la apreté hacia mí, mientras ella me mordía los labios como si fueran de ella para hacer lo que quiera; al soltarme, la bese por la mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello donde seguí con mis besos mientras me sujetaba y soltaba un gemido de placer; no resistí y deje que mi lengua también la degustara paseando sobre su piel, y mientras mi mano bajaba hasta llegar a sus glúteos sujetándolo firmemente haciendo que ella se le escapara mi nombre. Me agarró de mi cabello para llevarme hasta su cara y poder besarme casi desesperadamente, mientras su otra mano recorría toda mi espalda.

Cada vez más y más intensos, donde ya se veían nuestros deseos casi a piel, empezando a sudar por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio, y mis manos recorrían cada parte de ella, dibujando su contorno.

Ya los dos perdidos el uno en el otro, el deseo era intenso, mientras nos besamos ella comienza a morderme por la barbilla, bajando por mi garganta hasta mi cuello, de una forma como solo ella sabe, mientras su mano bajaba por mi pecho con suma delicadeza pero nada sutil, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi miembro.

- Lo sabia, se encuentra bien duro –mientras lo decía tenía una sonrisa sumamente picara lo apretaba con firmeza con su mano, y a lo cual no pude evitar soltar un gemido, mientras ella disfrutaba de mi y me besaba hasta que lo soltó y perdiendo completamente el control, la lancé sobre su sofá, y colocándome sobre de ella, empecé a besarla por el pecho y a quitarle su franela la cual me estorbaba para seguir besándola, en cuanto quedo tendida con su sostén negro y acariciando mi espalda con una mano y mi rostro con la otra, no pude contenerme y sujetar sus senos con mis manos y apretarlos, mientras ella comenzaba retorcerse de placer, pero no iba a ser de esa forma, me tuvo a su merced todo el día y quería tenerla a ella completamente dominada.

Me quite mi camisa, la cual por ser de algodón pensé seria perfecta. Me volví a recostar sosteniendo mi camisa con una mano y con la otra llevé sus manos hacia atras.

-¿Edward, que haces?

- Ya lo veras Bella. Digamos que quiero jugar un poco contigo.

Al decir esto ella se estremeció y aunque decía que no, la idea la ponía ansiosa y pudo mover todo menos sus manos como ayudando a que la amarrara con mi camisa del apoyabrazos del sofá, hasta que por fin termine de sujetarle las manos, y en seguida se agarró a la camisa como para evitar a toda costa soltarse, incluso si quisiera hacerlo.

Inmediatamente empecé a besarla y a balancearme sobre ella, hasta que el beso estaba tomando fuerza y ella comenzó a pasear su lengua por mi boca, me retire y empecé a besarla por el cuello, bajando hacia su pecho y pasando entre sus senos hasta llegar a su estomago, provocando que se curvara completamente formando un arco y permitiéndome casi sentarme. Pasé mi lengua por su ombligo y pase a morderla por la cintura, a lo que ella daba pequeños saltos como tratando de escapar pero sin querer escapar. Seguí paseando mis manos por su cuerpo, subiendo hasta la base de sus senos y a su cintura; mientras la veía con sus ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio, como a la espera que enseguida la tocaría mas a fondo, y aunque si quería hacerlo, ya que también me encontraba completamente excitado y deseoso por ella, mas me excitaba la idea de tenerla a mi merced y por lo tanto no podía darle el gusto, o por lo menos no aun.

En ese momento comencé a soltar el botón de su short lentamente, mientras ella emocionada empieza subir su cadera, como llamándome, como si su cuerpo me pidiera a gritos que la tomara, pero en el momento que lo desabotoné, me levanté del sofá. Acto que me costó mucho ya que si su cuerpo me pedía que la tomara, el mío me gritaba de igual forma que lo hiciera, pero aunque ya estuviese excitado, me excitaba más la idea de cómo la pondría eso.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te detienes? – dijo abriendo los ojos y con la voz entrecortada.

- Por nada en especial. Solo que debo buscar algo. No te vallas a mover.

- Jaja, muy gracioso. Espera Edward, no me dejes así.

Sabia que estaba logrando hacerla enojar, pero eso forma parte del juego, aunque no debo hacerla esperar mucho, tampoco quiero que su deseo se apague. Así que me di prisa para buscar ciertas cosas que pensé podrían ayudarme a hacerlo más "interesante". Por lo más rápido que pude pensar, me hice con un vaso con hielos, una regla y el antifaz que le regale hace unos meses, aunque jamás, antes de ese día, se me ocurrió que podría usarlo para algo de este tipo.

Ya con las cosas, regreso a la sala con todo escondido a mi espalda.

- Espero no haberte echo esperar – le dije con una inocente sonrisa.

- Pues si, algo. Por un momento llegue a considerar que de verdad me ibas a dejar así. – en su voz se escuchaba un poco la frustración.

- Para nada, además espero poder hacer que tu espera valga la pena.

En ese momento la bese suavemente para distraerla, mientras sacaba el antifaz y se lo ponía. Creo que en ese momento llegó a preocuparse de que es lo que tenia en mente, y creo que no era para menos, pero aun con todo decidió simplemente dejarse llevar. Ya seguro que no veía nada me entregué un poco al deseo y seguí besándola arrodillado al lado del sofá, lento pero no por mucho, ya que la espera parece que no le quitó el deseo, y casi de inmediato su lengua entró en mi boca como buscando algo, y solo me deje llevar ya que antes de siquiera pensarlo mi lengua ya estaba dejándose tocar por la de ella; tomándola de la cara seguí con el beso, mordiéndole el labio y mordisqueando su cuello, y mientras bajaba ella se giró para morder mis dedos y comenzar a lamerlos como si fueras otra cosa, seguí besándola por el pecho hasta llegar a su sostén, tuve que quitarle mi mano la cual estaba saboreando, para ayudarme, la levanté un poco y le desabroche el sostén, que aunque no podía quitárselo por competo si podía llevarlos hasta arriba por sus muñecas, dejando así sus senos al descubierto, esos senos firmes con sus pezones rosados y ya duros por la excitación, esos pezones los cuales no pude resistir a morder, puse uno en mi boca mientras sujetaba su otro seno con mi mano, al hacer esto Bella gimió y respiraba tan fuerte que parecía jadear. Dejándome llevar la mordí con mis labios con fuerza y halándolo.

- Si te duele dímelo y me detengo.

- Si me dolió, pero ni se te ocurra detenerte.

Al decirme esto volví a morderla de la misma forma y a apretarle su otro seno con más fuerza, a lo que ella se retorcía de placer. Deje de morderla pero no le solté su otro pezón, y ella mordiéndose el labio, seguí besándola por todo su pecho, pasando mi lengua por entre sus senos, y acercándome a su otro pezón solo para rozarlo con la punta de mi lengua, más recordando que aun debía desquitarme de ella.

- Sabes que esta mañana me tenías torturado, ¿verdad? Haciéndome calentar pero sabiendo que no podía hacerte nada.

- Si pero fue solo jugando, por favor no te detengas!

- No voy a detenerme, ni loco lo haría, pero creo que debo castigarte

Mientras digo esto comienzo a bajar, besándola por el estómago, acariciándola, llegué hasta su short para terminar de quitárselo. Se lo bajé lentamente, al mismo tiempo ella levantó las piernas para hacérmelo más fácil. Sutilmente mientras se lo quitaba pasé mi cara por sobre sus bragas dejando que mi aliento provocara que se encogiera un poco.

- ¿Castigarme? – me dijo con mucha dificultad, casi sin poder hablar por el momento.

- Si, castigarte.

Ya su short estaba arrojado en el suelo, sujeté sus piernas dejándolas totalmente apuntando al techo, dejando sus nalgas al descubierto, casi desprotegido si no fuese por esas braguitas negras y provocativas, mientras que con la otra mano busqué la regla que traje previamente, y se la pasé por las piernas para que se percate que la tengo.

- ¿O no crees que te mereces que te castigue?

- Si, castígame. ¡Hazlo!

Al decirme esto le pegué suavemente con la regla justo en sus nalgas, ella comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba, la forma en que su propio cuerpo me dice que le gusta. Mientras ella continúa hablando, provocándome.

- Si castígame Edward, ¡dame con más fuerza!

No quiero llegar a lastimarla, pero poco a poco voy dándole un poco más fuerte, no violento pero si firme con cada azote que le doy con esa regla, al principio todo esto era para desquitarme, pero esta sensación de control, tenerla a mi merced, poder tratarla de esta forma, me gusta. Yo la amo con todo mi corazón, y me propuse protegerla a toda costa, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, pero aun así aquí estoy ahora sujetándole las piernas y azotándola, disfrutando de todo esto como no espere disfrutarlo, me encanta tener este control, y aun adoro más ver como se retuerce de placer y disfruta cada golpecito que le doy. Me detengo de vez en cuando para que no sea muy doloroso, y mientras aprovecho para morderla por sus piernas y glúteos, para pasarle la lengua cerca de su vagina, por encima de su braga, la cual esta completamente mojada; empiezo a pasar mis dedos sobre su parte mas privada, y cuando comienzo a deslizar mis dedos por el borde de sus bragas, me retiro y vuelvo a azotarla.

Ella ya esta completamente excitada al igual que yo, repito esto unas tres veces, y aunque ella lo disfruta bastante, yo quiero un poco más.

Suelto la regla, y rodeando sus piernas con mis brazos muerdo sus bragas firmemente, y le paso mi lengua tan y como si estuviese besando su boca, en ese momento ella aun retorciéndose comienza a gemir con fuerza dejando escapar mi nombre con el poco aliento que le dejan para ella sus gemidos. Sujetando sus bragas con mis dientes comienzo a quitárselas, primero con la boca, luego usando mis manos para quitárselas rápidamente.

Ya sin sus bragas, me detengo un momento solo para contemplarla, completamente desnuda, sobre su sofá sin poder mover sus brazos, respirando fuertemente y meciendo su pelvis de arriba abajo. Abro un poco sus piernas y comienzo a besarla por la pelvis que se mueve deseosa, y voy bajando muy lentamente besándola, y recorriéndola con mi lengua, dejando que la imagen de lo que va a pasar la invada y la emocione, ella sin poder ver pero sabiendo a donde me dirijo, hasta que incluso mi aliento estimulaba su vagina, y paso delicadamente la punta de mi lengua por su clítoris para percibirle un escalofrió de puro placer. La saboreo lentamente con la punta de mi lengua mientras mis manos suben para tocarle los senos.

Sigo tocándole el clítoris ahora con mis dedos mientras me hago con uno de los hielos, lo pongo en mi boca, y me dirijo a ella sin que sepa mis intenciones. Aparto los dedos para volverle a pasar mi lengua, una vez más, justo antes de pasarle el trozo de hielo directamente. Al hacerlo se recogió como tratando de escapar, y gritándome que eso no, pero poco después aunque seguía "escapando" dejo de decirme que no para seguir mordiéndose su labio.

- Esto también forma parte de tu castigo. ¿Recuerdas? Aun no termino. – dije con voz tranquila.

- Pero Edward. – dijo como una súplica, pero el deseo se podía oír a través de sus palabras

- ¿Pero qué? – mientras lo decía, tomé con fuerza uno de sus senos. – Aun sigue tu castigo, ¿o no?

Ella solo pudo morderse el labio, mientras pasaba el trozo de hielo ya bastante derretido por su pezón, y seguir acariciando su seno, hasta que el trozo se derritió en su piel. De inmediato tome otro trozo, un poco más grande que el anterior, sujetándolo bien, lo introduje muy lentamente en su vagina, a lo que ella respondió con un grito, esa sensación de frío extremo debió ser algo un poco dolorosa, pero de esos dolores que gustan y excitan. Aunque me decía que no, seguí haciéndolo lentamente sacándolo y metiéndolo, mientras le besaba las piernas, mientras dejaba que mi lengua se divirtiera por su cuenta, mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su clítoris.

Todo esto me excitaba demasiado, mi miembro estaba que explotaba, pero no quería detenerme, ya las quejas de ella se detuvieron, ya parecía que esa sensación de molestia fue superada por el éxtasis, puedo sentir como se mueve, como mueve la pelvis más y más rápido, como ya no escapaba del hielo si no que trataba de adentrarlo mas en ella, y así siguió y siguió, cada vez mas rápido, hasta que comenzó a temblar muy fuerte, esas contracciones que solo significaban que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, estaba explotando de puro placer, todo su cuerpo se retorcía, saque el trozo de hielo casi derretido completamente, pero no pude detenerme, yo aun quería más, y antes que ella pudiese si quiera recuperar el aliento, mi lengua estaba penetrándola, ella solo podía seguir retorciéndose, seguí tocándola con mi lengua mientras con mis manos terminaba de quitarme los pantalones y demás, para quedar totalmente desnudo, comencé a subir, mientras me apoyaba de una mano en el sofá para poder besarla la otra siguió tocándola, acariciando su vagina, aun hinchada por la excitación.

La besé desenfrenadamente, ya había olvidado todo, solo estaba ese momento, más nada, le saqué el antifaz ya que quería verla a los ojos, quería ver sus hermosos ojos, y quería que ella me viera y viera como estoy, busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para sacar un condón, pero ella me pedía que se lo acercara un momento, una petición que quería cumplir, así que antes de ponérmelo, acerqué mi miembro a su cara, y ella comenzó a mamarlo desenfrenadamente, solo pude cerrar los ojos y sujetarle la cara mientras ella lo hacia, el placer era inmenso, algo indescriptible, pero no duro mucho, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, tenía que ser ya, así que me retiré para terminar de ponerme el condón, y colocarme sobre ella, sin siquiera pedirlo, ella ya tenia sus piernas abiertas para mi, así que la penetré inmediatamente, entré hasta donde no se pudo mas, no se decir si el gemido que escuche, fue de ella, o si fue el mío, pero no importaba, y ya con mi miembro dentro de ella, la sujeté fuerte de su cadera y seguí besándola, a lo que empecé a mecerme lentamente mientras susurraba su nombre, pero estando tan cerca podría parecer un grito, fui aumentando la velocidad, cada vez fui embistiéndola con más y más fuerza, y con cada golpe ella gemía extasiada, y yo comenzaba a jadear, el placer se apoderaba de mi, sentir como mi miembro se deslizaba entre sus paredes, ver su cara, sus gestos tratando de contener lo que sentía pero sin poder hacerlo, cada vez más rápido, donde ya podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeando, hasta que ella empezó gemir con mucha fuerza, a gritar mi nombre, a decirme que me amaba, y a volver a contraerse con otro orgasmo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, yo ya no podía más, y verla esas condiciones, escucharla, sentir todos esos movimientos de su pelvis, agitándose de esa forma con mi miembro aun dentro de ella, todos mis sentidos estaban saturados, hasta que no pude más, y mientras gritaba su nombre, llegué en un gran orgasmo, desatando todo con un placer increíble.

Ya recuperando el aliento dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras escuchaba su respiración. Nos quedamos un rato inmóviles, sin decir nada, solo el uno con el otro, mientras nos recuperábamos y dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran y se recuperaran del todo. Después de estar recuperado me levanté, me deshice del condón y la desamarré del sofá.

- Espero que te halla gustado tu castigo.

- Si me gusto mucho, no se de donde sacaste para hacer todo eso.

Mientras comenzábamos a hablar mas trivialmente, empezamos a vestirnos, tampoco podía quedarme más tiempo, Alice y Jasper podrían volver, y seguro no queremos que nos encuentren así.

- Por cierto, agarra tu laptop, que no podrás venir más tarde a hacer esto ni aunque la dejes otra vez. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si lo se, aunque deberíamos pensar en pasar un fin de semana juntos.

- Eso seria fantástico, me encantaría, aunque antes de eso debo decirle a mi hermana de todo esto.

- ¿Así que por fin se lo dirás? No me gusta tener que siempre hacer todo a escondidas.

- Tal vez lo haga. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, que también me hizo sonreír a mi.

Me dispongo con todas mis cosas, ya vestido y con una camisa bastante arrugada soy acompañado hasta la puerta, es increíble que ya esté oscureciendo, el tiempo se nos fue bastante rápido, y por buena suerte, no nos atraparon en el acto.

- Nos vemos Bella, hasta pronto

- Hasta pronto mi vida, te amo.

- Yo también te amo. – dije al tiempo que le daba un beso de despedida en los labios

- ¿Sabes una cosa? tal vez deba hacerte molestar de esa forma más seguido.

- Hazlo y deberé conseguirme unas esposas.

- Me gusta como suena eso.

* * *

**Hola chicas.! **

**¿Cómo están? acá estoy con el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia, realmente espero que les guste mucho, y que me dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a: sara, Milla Whitlock, Cherryland, evecullen94. A todas aquellas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, y tambien a todas esas lectoras silenciosas. Besos a todas.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy... Ahora me despido, de verdad espero que les haya gustado este two-shot.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besitos**

**Atte. Neska Cullen.**


End file.
